<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday Cheer by StakeTheHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298526">Holiday Cheer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart'>StakeTheHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Tori spend their first Christmas living together with decorations and a hearty dinner. But the day wouldn't be complete without some clumsy antics and playful teasing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tori Vega/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holiday Cheer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decorating for Christmas was one of Tori's favorite things about the holiday. It was even more enjoyable once she moved out and traded her sister's high expectations for Jade's complete lack of expectation. She liked any gift Tori gave her because it was from her and it came from the heart. Tori also knew her quite well by now to choose gifts that she would like. Trina, on the other hand, only valued a gift if it was expensive. She didn't really understand sentimentality and she definitely didn't believe that it was the thought that counted. The only downside to spending the holidays with Jade was her utter dislike of decorations, which included decorating. That, and the fact that she was a great cook, but she didn't have the patience it took to make a big meal.</p><p>If Tori tried to help, she was quickly kicked out for getting in Jade's way. So, she had to listen to her complain the whole time about how long cooking took, but in exchange, she got to eat the best cooking she had ever eaten. Apologies to her mom, but Jade just had some kind of talent. Not to mention seeing her all themed out for the holidays and wearing an apron and looking all domestic. It really did things to Tori's heart. This year Tori decided that she would do all the decorating, the house and tree included, while Jade prepped and cooked dinner. That way Jade had the freedom to move around the kitchen in a flurry of frustration, and Tori was safely out of earshot when she started complaining.</p><p>"Well, damn," she heard Jade curse on her way past their open kitchen.</p><p>"You know, we could trade places," Tori mentioned.</p><p>"Gag," Jade retorted, tossing something with force into the trash can. Tori shrugged.</p><p>"It has to be better than forcing yourself to cook," she pointed out.</p><p>"So I would be forcing myself to decorate instead? No. Besides, I'm not forcing myself to cook. I hate how long it takes, but you enjoy the outcome, so the frustration and the time put into it is worth it," Jade replied, her eyes remaining on her task. She knew she would see Tori's giant smile if she looked up and then Tori would see her blush, so she kept her head ducked.</p><p>"Aww," Tori responded. The tone of her voice alone was sappy. Jade rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Whatever. Did you get the tree decorated yet? Don't put it off waiting for me. I'll purposely take longer to finish this if you do," she warned.</p><p>"But then you'll be cooking longer," Tori responded.</p><p>"Yes, but it's better than decorating," Jade answered, moving to add food to the stove.</p><p>"What is your problem with decorating? You never liked it," Tori remarked, taking a seat at the breakfast bar to watch Jade while she took a break from her task.</p><p>"There's no point to it. Sure, it looks nice, but it serves no purpose for the holiday itself. The tree, that sort of makes sense, but you don't have to have it. The presents, sure, they're important. But what does stringing up lights and little bits of plants have to do with anything?" Jade ranted. Tori smiled and shook her head, getting up to get the lights from a box by the tree.</p><p>"You sort of have a point, except that it makes the house look festive and seeing that makes me happy," she simply explained.</p><p>"What's everyone else's excuse?" Jade inquired in a deadpan, finally stopping to shoot Tori an unimpressed raised brow. Tori let out a sound of annoyance, dropping the end of the lights and starting to unravel it.</p><p>"Most likely the same as mine," she replied.</p><p>"So you admit it's an excuse?" Jade prompted, a smirk starting to curl the corner of her lips. She got back to work to avoid Tori's suspicious glare, but she could still feel it.</p><p>"You're just trying to push my buttons, but I won't let you. It's Christmas, and nothing can upset me on such an awesome holiday," Tori stated with confidence. Jade laughed and conceded, although Tori said the same about Thanksgiving. But Jade decided not to point that out. Tori was in a good mood. It put Jade in a good mood. An attempt to sabotage it was just habit at this point. A habit Tori was keenly aware of, and so, it rarely bothered her. She saw it as playful teasing. Jade started plating the finished food on platters while putting a few touches on others when she heard an ungraceful grunt followed by a thud. Tori groaned, a sound of pain and a call for help. Jade looked up but she didn't see Tori anywhere. Her brows furrowed.</p><p>"Tor? Are you good?" she questioned. Tori clambered to her feet with the help of the couch. The sight of her tangled up in all the lights sent Jade into hysterics. It was cute and clumsy and completely Tori to get tangled in the lights and fall over.</p><p>"Jade," Tori whined, pouting. Jade cleaned off her hands and strode over to stand in front of her.</p><p>"Yes?" she answered, arms crossed.</p><p>"A little help?" Tori requested, fighting with the line of lights twisted around her arm. Jade glanced around then bent down to pick up the star from a box of ornaments. She raised it and plopped it on top of Tori's head, taking a moment to balance it in place.</p><p>"There. The tree's done," she announced, taking a step back to admire the view proudly.</p><p>"Jade. Get me out of this so I can get the tree done in time for dinner," Tori continued to whine.</p><p>"But I like this tree better," Jade replied, picking up an ornament and hanging it on the frame of her glasses. Tori couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh at Jade's playful mood or chide her for leaving her trapped for her own amusement. Whatever she was going to decide had to wait because there was a new problem.</p><p>"Is something burning?" she questioned, sniffing at the air. Jade gasped and ran for the kitchen, swearing the whole way. That time Tori did laugh. She waited patiently for Jade to save their dinner. Once the crisis was averted Jade returned to help her.</p><p>"Geez, how did this even happen?" Jade asked as she worked.</p><p>"I don't even know," Tori sighed. Jade shook her head and chuckled, standing up from freeing Tori's legs. Their eyes met and Jade smirked. She grabbed the string of lights that crossed Tori's chest and pulled her in.</p><p>"Look at you. All tied up and helpless. I like it," she commented, pressing a kiss to Tori's lips.</p><p>"Focus," Tori reprimanded, though her voice was a little weak.</p><p>"Don't ruin my fun," Jade playfully rebelled, kissing her again. Tori sighed.</p><p>"What do you want?" she bargained. Jade's brow arched suggestively.</p><p>"I should have known. Okay, fine. Just get me out of this," Tori accepted. Jade smiled and quickly untangled the string of lights in record time. Now that she was free, Tori blew past Jade and ran to the bathroom.</p><p>"I should have known," Jade said to herself, reiterating Tori's exact words. She stopped by the kitchen to make sure everything was off the fire and plated then walked down the hall to the bathroom. Tori was at the sink washing her hands when Jade burst in. She jumped a bit and shot Jade a scowl.</p><p>"Seriously? You wanted out so bad because you had to suddenly pee again?" Jade inquired.</p><p>"You know I can't hold it very long," Tori told her. Jade nodded.</p><p>"Also, I could have been on the toilet," she accused, flicking water at Jade. She leaned away, shielding her face with her arm.</p><p>"But you weren't because I heard the water running. And besides, how many times have you walked in on me?" Jade pointed out.</p><p>"You don't lock the door!" Tori defended.</p><p>"I shouldn't have to!" Jade countered.</p><p>"Well, maybe I care more about being caught on the toilet than you do," Tori said, drying her hands.</p><p>"Tori, I've seen you naked multiple times. What difference does it make?" Jade stated.</p><p>"The difference is that I'm using the toilet. I'm not shy, I just want my privacy," Tori clarified.</p><p>"So do I," Jade replied.</p><p>"Okay, so we established a potty policy, now can I please get back to the tree? You're probably finished with dinner and you can't eat until I'm done," Tori ordered.</p><p>"Says you. It isn't my fault you got tangled in the lights and couldn't finish on time," Jade said, turning away. Tori grumbled under her breath and caught up. She cut in front of Jade and grabbed her roughly by the strings of her apron. She shoved Jade back and she hit the wall a bit hard, not anticipating the maneuver. She stared at Tori with wide eyes, surprised. Tori didn't say anything. She only kissed her. Jade hummed happily against her lips, pulling away slowly.</p><p>"There's more where that came from if you sit patiently and wait for me to finish decorating the tree. If you manage to refrain from eating without me, then maybe I'll consider giving you one of your gifts early," Tori negotiated. Jade's eyes lit up, though she refused to show any outward excitement.</p><p>"Okay, Vega. You got yourself a deal," Jade readily agreed. It made Tori suspicious that it was too easy.</p><p>"No exploiting loopholes!" she reminded her, knowing that if she brought it up then Jade wouldn't use them. She huffed out a displeased exhale but nodded, arms crossed.</p><p>"So then get to it. Don't get stuck again. I'll have both our plates ready on the table," Jade told her, returning to the kitchen. Tori took her time getting back to her task. It was a test to see if Jade would follow through. She was happy to see that Jade was still waiting for her at the table when she was done. She smiled and kissed her cheek on the way to her seat. She was really looking forward to eating, and by the subtle looks Jade kept shooting her between bites, she was looking forward to after dinner too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>